definitivamentebadboyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bad Boy
'Descripción' BadBoy es una banda de pop rock y pop neoyorquina perteneciente al universo ficticio del libro "Definitivamente no el chico bueno" de Niam Jay. 'Detalles' *'Nombre: '''BadBoy. *'Origen': Nueva York. *'Número de integrantes:' Cinco. *'Debut: 08 de Agosto del 2005 *'Nombre oficial del Fanclub: '''Troublemakers *'Género: 'Pop Rock / Pop *'Agencia: Beat Entertainment (Misma que Queen's Army, Freya, Hudson Atkinson, Heaven y Terry Duchannan) 'Miembros' *James Wolf *Logan Price *Carter Lee *Eric Sanders *Blake Walker 'Formación y carrera' *Según el mismo DJ Johnson, la forma en la que conoció a James y Logan fue bastante peculiar e inesperada. «Lo primero que pensé de ellos dos es que estaban locos, luego descubrí que eran un par de locos con talento. Inmeditamente pensé que debería hacer algo con ellos. Ahí nació la idea de crear una banda» dijo el CEO de Beat Entertainment. *El 28 de Junio del 2004 Beat Entertainment hizo pública sus intenciones de crear dicha banda masculina, que ya contaba con dos miembros, abriendo la convocatoria para las audiciones donde esperaba encontrar a los tres restantes. *El 13 de Septiembre del 2004 Eric fue seleccionado como el tercer miembro de la banda, en ese entonces, aún sin nombre. *Luego de un largo viaje en auto desde Toronto en el que acompañaba a su mejor amigo, y sin aspirar a nada más que comerse un buen pretzel, el 01 de Octubre del 2004 Blake Walker fue sorprendido al ser elegido como el cuarto miembro de la agrupación. *Fue el 20 de Octubre del 2004, estando a punto de rendirse con las audiciones, que DJ Johnson encontró a Carter Lee gracias a su «ángel de la guarda», como él llama a su esposa. «Tess se encontraba en Boston visitando a sus padres, cuando el destino le hizo topar con una presentación callejera que aglutinaba al público a su alrededor. Ella estaba tan sorprendida cuando lo escuchó cantar, mi esposa sabía que el chico merecía un público mucho más grande que el que tenía allí» comentó años más tarde, durante una rueda de prensa. *Tras haber firmado los contratos, Johnson envió a los cinco muchachos a vivir juntos en una misma casa bajo el cuidado de Michael "Mike" Dunn, quien había sido nombrado manager del grupo. «''Daniel tiene métodos locos pero efectivos, los chicos necesitaban convivir y conocerse mejor, crear un lazo, antes de pensar en subirse a cantar a un escenario''» afirmó Mike a la revista People. *El 08 de Agosto del 2005 el primer sencillo de la banda, titulado "Midnight talks", fue liberado, alcanzando la posición 16 del Billboard Hot 100 en su primera semana, y colándose entre los primeros 10 en la segunda. *El 29 de Agosto salió finalmente al mercado el EP, homónimo del primer sencillo, que incluía un total de 6 canciones. El mini álbum logró posicionarse entre los cinco primeros de Billboard 200 en sus primeras semanas de venta. *De Septiembre a Diciembre del 2005, los miembros de BadBoy se unieron como teloneros de la gira nacional de Terry Duchannan, con quien trabaron buena amistad. *En Enero del 2006 "Hero", el track número 5 del EP, cobró una inesperada atención por parte del público, alcanzando el número uno en varias listas de popularidad y volviendo a posicionar el EP entre los primeros lugares de venta. *En Abril del 2006 fue lanzada al mercado una versión extendida de "Midnight Talks", ''edición de lujo, que cuenta con un total 13 canciones y dos bonus. *El 20 de Noviembre del 2006 BadBoy liberó el álbum de estudio ''"Desires", contando con once canciones inéditas incluyendo In fifty years from now, Can you hear me? ''y The secrets I keep, debutando en los primeros lugares de las listas de Estados Unidos y Canadá. *El 01 de Diciembre del 2006 arrancó en el Radio City Music Hall de Nueva York el denominado "Midnight desires tour", mismo que llegó a su fin el 03 de marzo del 2007 en la ciudad de Orlando, Florida. *El 28 de Noviembre del 2007 es liberado ''"All or nothing", el segundo álbum de estudio de la banda que siguió los pasos en el éxito de sus antecesores. *El 04 de Enero del 2008 arrancaron las presentaciones del primer tour mundial denominado "All or nothing: the first world tour", en el cual la banda realizó un total de 75 espectáculos en las distintas ciudades del mundo, teniendo en el acto de apertura a las novatas de Queen's Army, grupo femenino con el que comparten empresa. La gira tuvo una duración de 11 meses y ocho días, culminando el 12 de Diciembre en el Madison Square Garden. *El 08 de Junio del 2009 la banda presentó su tercer álbum de estudio titulado "Hide-and-Seek". *El 06 de Noviembre del 2009, tras el éxito del A.O.N. Tour, BadBoy se embarcó en su segunda gira mundial: "Losing Control World Tour". En esta ocasión, los actos de apertura estuvieron a cargo de la cantante pop canadiense Talullah durante los conciertos en América, la banda alemana Falcon en África y Europa, y las integrantes surcoreanas del grupo musical Cherry Pie ''en Asia y Oceanía. Luego de 86 presentaciones a lo largo del mundo, el tour llegó a su fin exactamente un año después del inicio, el 06 de Noviembre del 2010. *El 12 de Abril del 2011 salió al mercado "Set me free", segundo EP de la banda. * De Abril a Junio del 2011 la banda realizó algunas presentaciones dispersas dentro del país, principalmente en Nueva York. * El 05 de Noviembre del 2011 debutó en el mercado el EP ''"Once upon a time" de la novata y miembro de la familia Beat, Heaven, donde se puede encontrar "Masquerade", tema en colaboración con Eric. * A principios de Febrero del 2012 se anunció que Blake se integraría al elenco de la película de acción "Lineas enemigas", interpretando al agente infiltrado Cato McAllister, liderando el reparto junto a la talentosa actriz Lexi Bride. * El 23 de Febrero del 2012 el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda llegó al mercado bajo el nombre de "Stardust". Pese a las problemáticas y escándalos que enfrentaban los miembros de la banda en ese momento, y a la poca promoción que se le dio al álbum, el incondicional apoyo de sus fans les granjeó el éxito en las listas de venta y popularidad. * Los últimos días de Febrero y los primeros de Marzo, se escucharon rumores de una tercera gira mundial, pero fueron desmentidos por Mike, el todavía manager de la banda, el 12 de Marzo del 2012. * A finales de Abril volvieron a surgir rumores de la gira mundial, pero nuevamente no hubo confirmación de la veracidad de esta información. * El 14 de Mayo del 2012 los chicos se enfrentaron a un problema legal por un contrato que un supuesto representante firmó, prometiendo presentaciones de la banda en Arizona. * El 13 de Junio del 2012 el sitio web Sweet Celebrity Gossip ''difundió información que hizo temblar el mundo de las GG's. Además de una jugosa nota, la autora de esta popular página compartió pruebas de primera mano que hablaban de una traición a James Wolf por parte de Logan Price y la misteriosa señorita X (presunta novia de Wolf en el 2009, a quién después de este escándalo se identificó como Bonnie Gatewood, actriz que lideraba el elenco de la película ''"Un desorden en tacones" y que más tarde sería reemplazada, tras descubrirse que ella misma había sido la fuente confidencial que filtró toda la noticia. * El 14 de Junio del 2012, mediante las redes sociales, el manager de BadBoy lanzó un comunicado explicando que el grupo se encontraría inactivo durante un periodo de seis meses. * El 09 de Julio del 2012 Daniel "DJ" Johnson, CEO de Beat, y Michael Dunn, manager de BadBoy, organizaron una rueda de prensa en la que se dio a conocer al público que el periodo de inactividad de la banda no constaría de 6 meses nada más, como se había dicho antes, sino que sería por tiempo indefinido. Tras esta declaración, los rumores de una separación definitiva de la banda comenzaron a sonar con fuerza.